


Wrong? Yes. Care? No.

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Half Sibling Incest, Incest, M/M, Season 6 Divergent, Somnophilia Kink, Top!Sam, bottom!Adam, doctor!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: The younger two sons of John Winchester indulge in each other.





	Wrong? Yes. Care? No.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Adam/Sam square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card

Adam gasped as his back hit the wall of the small motel room that he was sharing with his two older half brothers, groaning as Sam crowded his space and kissed him deeply. He knotted his fingers into his brother’s hair and kissed back fiercely. 

Ever since Michael skedaddled out of his head and left him alive (somehow, despite being on the receiving end of a Molotov thrown by a seraph), Adam had been hunting with his brothers. It came in handy, since he was in med school and could recognize a lot of manners of death. He was able to sneak into coroners’ offices more easily than Sam and Dean, wearing a doctor’s coat and announcing himself as an intern or resident. Add to that that it did cut back on how much time the three of them spent researching, since Adam retained a good majority of information that Michael had given him. 

The doctor’s coat also had the unexpected advantage of turning his older brother on, which was part of the reason why the two of them were now pinned against the wall, rutting against each other. Adam had dressed up as an intern again, coat included, and met his older brothers at the morgue. Thanks to a rush on the labs, they were able to figure out what was murdering people, kill it, and now, celebrate.

He’s not sure if he and Sam even realized that what they were doing was considered a bit incestuous. It’s a good thing neither of them could get pregnant. He supposed that when you’ve also had your body used by one of the most powerful creatures on Earth on a quest for destruction, then thrown in Hell, only to come back thanks to Dean’s pet seraph, a bit of fucking your half brother is small potatoes. 

They had started fucking when Sam didn’t have a soul, and Adam shivered as he remembered that because Sam didn’t need to sleep, he’d fall asleep and wake up on Sam’s cock, Dean snoring away in the next bed over or in his own hotel room. Those nights were glorious.

Sam’s kinkiness was apparently one of those hidden aspects about Sam, and Adam loved it.

“Can you just wear the coat?” Sam asked, unbuttoning Adam’s flannel. 

“You want me to be fucked by you,” Adam chuckled as he worked on Sam’s dress shirt, his older brother still in his FBI get up, “While I’m wearing nothing but a doctor’s coat? Sam, you’re kinky as shit.” 

“You’ve always known that,” Sam teased as he slipped the flannel off of Adam. “Please? You can say you’re. . . Doing something doctor-ish with my cock inside your tight hole.” 

Adam laughed as he pushed the jacket and shirt on Sam’s body off. “Do you really like Dr. Milligan that much, Mr. Winchester?” he cooed. “Or do you just have a thing for doctors in general?” 

“It might be a kink,” Sam admitted easily, leaning in to nip at Adam’s neck while they both fumbled with belts, zippers, and buttons. “But you also have a kink for falling asleep and waking up on my cock.” 

“I do,” Adam admitted with a grin. “And I indulge in that kink  _ frequently. _ ” 

Sam smirked and shoved Adam’s pants and boxers down. “I know. You beg for it every night.” 

“Not  _ every  _ night,” Adam laughed. “Most nights.” He then shoved Sam’s pants down and squealed as Sam lifted him up. He wrapped his arms and legs around his lover, glad that Dean was at the bar and Castiel was only God, the deadbeat that he is, knows where.

“Please?” Sam was now pouting at him, and Adam laughed. 

“If you want me to wear the doctor’s coat while I ride you,” he said, “then please, step into the office, Mr. Winchester. Dr. Milligan will see you in a minute.”

Maybe what they were doing was wrong. Maybe as brothers, they shouldn’t be fucking. Adam couldn’t bring himself to care, however, as he sauntered naked to his duffel to pull out the coat while Sam sat down on the other bed and waited.

The sons of John Winchester tended to not be very good at following the rules.

“Hello, Mr. Winchester, I’ve been told that you’ve been feeling a bit under the weather.”


End file.
